


Meet me in the pale moonlight

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Hannictober 2017 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Transformation, blood mention, wherewolf! hannibal, wherewolf! will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Second fic for Hannictober! I hope you enjoy!





	Meet me in the pale moonlight

Every full moon the same thing happened to Hannibal. He would grow thick fur, his teeth would grow sharper and he developed an insatiable hunger. He was very careful about this second identity of his, knowing that when word got out that Baltimore’s renowed psychiatrist was a wherewolf it probably wouldn’t be great for business.  
Hannibal had tried to find as much information on the subject, wondering if there were other people ,or wolves, like him. He found a lot of stories dating back hundreds of years ago, however not any recent ones. The ones he did find seemed more like Big Foot stories so Hannibal accepted that he probably was alone in this.

Full moon had struck and Hannibal felt himself growing restless. He drove his car to a forest and got out. It would only take a few more hours before full transformation would happen. He spent the few hours he had eating some precooked meal and drank water, knowing very well that he would not drink anything for atleast six hours, that would cause him terrible headaches.

The transformation kicked in and Hannibal was far into the woods, searching for a large prey. Feasting on a deer or even a bear would sate his hunger a bit. His nose had always been strong but when he turned to a wolf all his senses were heightenend. He inhaled deeply when a strange smell hit him. There were twigs cracking behind him and when Hannibal turned around he was faced with a creature just like him. He had beautiful brown fur, slightly shorter than Hannibal and bright cerulean eyes. The wolf growled at him. Hannibal bared his neck as a sign of submission, not wanting to be seen as a threat. The wolf got closer and scented him, after he stepped back he looked Hannibal up and down and beared his neck in return. Hannibal stepped forward and scented the wolf. He was hit by the scent of cedar wood, pepper and strong musk. He moved back up to see the wolf look back at him, pupils full blown and the scent of arousal apparent.

The pair was interrupted by a huge grizzly bear growling at them. They looked at eachother and attacked the bear together. Hannibal scratched the bear in the face, while the other wolf bit at its stomach. The bear shrieked and threw his head back, which gave Hannibal the perfect opportunity the bite at its neck. As soon as Hannibal felt the pulse of the bear stop he let go, and saw that the other wolf already started feasting on the fresh corpse.

When they were finished devouring the bear he looked up to see the other wolf sprinting away. Hannibal wanted to follow him, but the full moon was about to pass, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the younger wolf. Hannibal slowly walked back to his car, hoping he would see the man that he just dined with, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hannibal could only hope that he would see him next full moon.

Two months passed by, two full moons without the mystic wolf man. Hannibal stopped hoping he would ever find out who the wolf was, and went back to his daily practice. His phone rang, he was being called by Jack Crawford, head of the behavioral science departement of the FBI. Hannibal had consulted on cases before, and was asked to help with the case of “the Minnesota Shrike”. Jack also informed him that one of his consultants was in need of a psych eval, which Hannibal had done many of.

He walked into Jacks office the following week, when he was greeted by Jack and a grumpy young man, probably the other consultant. He introduced himself as Will Graham, when suddenly the smell hit Hannibal. Cedar wood, pepper and musk, more faint than the other night but easily recognisable. Will must’ve smelled it too because his eyes widened and he stormed out of the room.

“Don’t take it personal dr. Lecter, he just absolutely hates shrinks.” Said Jack. Hannibal was already looking forward to getting to know this beautiful grumpy wolf.


End file.
